Metal cutting band saws are conveniently mounted with the axes of the blade pulleys tilted at an angle to the cutting plane of the blade by providing one leg of the run of the blade with blade guides which twist the blade, the advantage being that the assembly can be pivotally mounted in scissors-like arrangement with respect to a horizontal work table for use as a cut-off tool or miter cutting saw. The capacity of the saw for cutting large work pieces is limited by the clearance between the cutting edge of the blade and any superjacent obstruction, the limiting clearance being the vertical separation between the two runs of the blade.